The present invention relates to a wheel mounting for a motor vehicle having a wheel flange including mounting regions for a brake disk or a wheel rim.
Motor vehicle wheel mountings of this type are known, for instance, from the assignee's brochure, Publication No. WL 05119 DA, a copy of which is being filed with this application. Antifriction bearings are installed on a rotatable wheel flange on which the wheel rim and/or the brake disk is fastened. In many cases, the wheel flange is also integrated in one ring of the antifriction bearings. Current wheel mountings commonly have a pot-shaped development of the brake disk which is screwed on the wheel flange and which surrounds the mounting. (See, for instance, Federal Republic of Germany 38 16 415 A1, 31 15 740 C2 or AS 25 05 081).
French Patent 29 39 902 also discloses a wheel mounting in which the wheel rim is fastened on one side of the rotatable wheel flange and the brake disk is fastened on the other side. Although the brake disk is of somewhat simpler development, its pot shape is still present. For reasons of manufacture and expense, use of a flat brake disk would be desirable.
In many cases a "floating" brake disk, i.e., one that is not rigidly arranged, is also desirable in order to be able to equalize the wear of the brake lining. Finally, sufficient ventilation of the brake disk must also be assured to be able to discharge the heat of friction produced upon braking.